Trent's New Life
by Anima Reader
Summary: What if Harry was saved from his RELATIVES at the age of four thanks to the help of an unexpected group.
1. Chapter 1

" **Hello, Boys and Girls! Welcome to Babies…"**

 **Um, wrong type… Hey everyone Anima Reader here with my new tale 'Trent's New Life'. For those that want to see how this story first came to me look at the first story in 'My Harry Potter Plot Bunnies'.**

 **Anyway on to the tale…...**

* * *

Mike's view

'I don't know where I am… where are the others' I thought as I looked around the small closet then I noticed the very worn and bloody bed on the floor 'oh no don't tell me that…' I didn't get to finish the thought because the door was slammed open and the closet was filled with a blinding light.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF **WAESRDTF**! YOU **AERRDD** BURNED MY **NFIA** BREAKFAST! YOU'RE NOT COMING ON OUR MONTH LONG TRIP NO YOUR STAYING IN YOUR LOCKED CUPBOARD WHERE I HOPE YOU DIE!" A beastly man yelled as he throws a very bloody child into the closet so hard it bounced off the back wall and landed hard on the floor where it cried silently as the beast closed the door locking it. **(A.N. Mike was programmed to not understand swear words so he wouldn't repeat them in front of the kids. That's why there are random letters in bold where there was a swear word.)**

After a few minutes of the child crying and not knowing how to help them, I heard the slamming of three car doors and a car starting up. As the car droved away I got an idea "hey kid if you could leave this place forever would you?"

"Yes," the child whispered "but where could a Freak like me go?"

"You are not a Freak child as for a place to go I know a group that will let you in but be warned they look a little freaky," I said which caused the child to cry happy tears and look toward the door.

"How we are trapped in here?" the child asked sadly as they stared at the door.

"What did you think I was just a clock?" I said causing the child to turn to where I was set on the small shelf.

"You're the clock I found," the child said happily "I tried to repair you but I couldn't get you opened but I did get some of the dents out."

"Thank you, child… what is your name?"

"I don't know they call me Freak but I know that is not my name."

"Then what do you want to be called?"

"Trent"

"Nice to meet you, Trent, you can call me Mike. Now I am going activate my locator….. **BEEP!** Its ok we can make this work we just need to be fast so his killing chip doesn't activate."

"What's wrong Mike?"

"The closes one can be deadly at times, not his fought though. He was forced to wear the suit that was programmed to take control of the wearer and kill. Now after the incident He can override the program but we need you to remove your shirt so He can see your wound for it to work, ok?"

"Ok" Trent answered as he painfully took off his shirt showing the world all the new and old wounds covering his body.

"Try to not scream when you see him. He is almost here," I said with a worried filled voice at seeing how much pain Trent was in.

The sound of the front door being broken open and loud footfalls filled the home.

"Mike where you at" his rusty voice called out.

"In here" I yelled causing him to head to the closet door. "Good you brought your plush."

"Of course I bought him even if he is just an empty toy he still helps me stay in control," He said as He opened the door and froze seeing a very injured Trent. After a few seconds of them just staring at each other shocked, He finally spoke while trying to keep his anger out his voice "Hello little one my name is Springtrap what is your name."

"I don't know my name but you can call me Trent" Trent answered with stars in his eyes…. 'Wait how is he doing that he is a Human and they can't turn their eyes into stars like he is doing?'

"Uuuuu" Springtrap started then shooked his head then continued "Trent who did this to you?"

Trent's eyes returned to normal as he looked down at his mated, bloody, and broken body "my so-called relatives did this all because I can do magical things. They make me do chores that I as a four-year-old can't even do and when I can't do it or don't finish it fast enough they beat me" he said as he cried his eyes out.

"Hey it's alright they won't hurt you anymore ok **we won't let anyone hurt you anymore,"** Springtrap said with the evil program coming through at the last part showing that it was in agreement in wanting to protect Trent.

"Springtrap we need to get Trent healed before bringing him to the others since you were the only one to reach adulthood and you don't know how to heal."

"Right," Springtrap said as he sat down and brought his arms into a thinking position after a few seconds he looked around the living area he was sitting in "I got it! Trent, I know you are holding back your pain but when the Humans come you need to show them you that you're in a lot of pain so that they will bring you to a Hospital. Trent, I want you to hold on to Plushtrap for me as well as Mike so I can find and protect you if something goings wrong" Springtrap said as he gave Trent the plush and moved me closer to Trent. He then got up and closed the door locking it back up.

Not long after we could hear Springtrap trashing the house loudly until sirens were heard.

* * *

Police man's view

"Wow they really did a number on this place," I said as I walked in and in the Kitchen, I saw a figure that I haven't seen since I was position in the States "what are you doing here?"

"Help him, Steven," Springtrap said as he pointed at the Cupboard under the stairs.

When I looked back to Springtrap was he was gone. I turned back to the door and noticed that there was a lock on the outside I right away knew that I was about to find something bad since it was bad enough to give Jack control of his body again. As I opened the door I almost threw up at seeing how bad the little boy was and how much blood covered the closet. "Help" the Childs voice barely whispered as he clutched onto Plushtrap and Mike.

"It's going to be ok kid," I said turning on my radio and called an ambulance and a detective for the case. "Who did this to you kid," I asked as I carefully picked him up with the two in his hands and started walking out the hell hole.

"My relatives because I can do magic," he said just as he passed out.

"Mike what are you planning on doing with this kid?"

"We are going to protect him."

"How he can do magic and magic tends to hurt technology?"

"I know but Puppet and many others were magical to before what happened to them and they made it so we could work even when magic was used near us."

Just then the ones I radioed pulled up the road "I hope you are able to protect him, Mike, I really do."

* * *

Trent's view

Waking up in a bed in a room I don't know is a great way to wake up fast. I almost jumped out of the bed to go to work only to stop when I saw Mike and Plushtrap on the bed next to me. The memories of the past two days came flooding back, of how I found Mike, of the last beating I was given, of how I now have a name, of meeting the Zombie Bunny named Springtrap, of the cop that somehow knew Springtrap and Mike. I then noticed that I wasn't in any pain looking at my body I saw that I looked like a mummy from all of the wrappings covering my body.

"Oh, your awake" a female voice spoke causing me to look up and see a female standing in the doorway of the room "my name is Nurse Joy," she said seeing the confusion on my face **(A.N. what don't give me that look I know you wanted to add her too)**.

"I don't know my name but I like the name Trent," I said as I turned my head looking around the room "where is the Cop who saved me?"

"He was told to go home last night but he should be back here soon," Nurse Joy then asked, "are you needing anything Trent? You can't eat yet until the feeding tube is out."

"Feeding tube?"

"The small tube that is in your mouth" Nurse Joy answered with concern.

"Oh," I said back just now realizing the tube was there.

"Tent do you know your age?" Nurse Joy asks.

"I think I am four since I heard my _relatives_ say that I was left on their doorstep as a one-year-old 3 years ago."

"You're a very smart kid for your age. It is a good thing your still so young, we can still fix what they did to you and make it so you can still grow to your full height."

"Nurse Joy is he awake?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes, Officer Steven and he was just asking about you. Who are the two with you?"

"The two detectives working the case Alex Mack and Amelia Bones" Steven answered **(A.N. No, I haven't seen the Secret Life of Alex Mack but I heard about it and how it just vanished after the final episode. So I made it so the American Magical Community brought her into there world as an honorary magic user as thanks to her for saving one of the magical government members from an attack by using her abilities when she was a Cop hired to guard the member. She meets Amelia at an international magical meeting and they become good friends that would help each other when a case would come up involving the other's world.)**.

"May we see him?" A Female voice asked.

"Yes but if he gets tired you will have to leave until he wakes up" Nurse Joy stated as she moved out of the doorway to let the three in. "I will be at my desk if you need me just push the red button on the wall near you Trent."  
"Ok Nurse Joy," I said as she left the room.

"So your name is Trent? Did Mike name you that?" Steven asked.

"No, I named myself Trent when Mike asked what I wanted to be called when I told him that I didn't know my own name," I told the three in the room.

"Would you like to know your birth name" the women wearing a brown suit with light brown hair asked.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Oh how silly of me. I am Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and this is my nonmagic but just as powerful coworker Detective Alex Mack" Amelia said as she pointed at the women in a grey suit with dark brown hair. "Your birth name is Harry Potter but we can call you Trent if you want."

"I like Trent better than Harry though you can call me either but how did you know my birth name?"

"Your scare on your forehead that you got from being the only one to survive the death curse," Amelia said as she pointed at my head.

"Oh, how do you know Mike and Springtrap?" I asked turning back to Steven.

"I was best friends with Jack before he became Springtrap. I helped him find a way to get control of the suit but evidently, it wasn't enough for he vanished not long after. A few years later I found Mike and helped him free the others. When I did I saw Springtrap as you saw him, I tried to talk to him but he ran away. The year after that I was transferred here so I couldn't continue my search for him but thanks to you I found him again." Steven said with a smile.

"Who are you talking about" Amelia asked.

"Oh that's right I never told you about the Freddy incidents" Alex laughed as her face turned bright green.

"Freddy incidents?"

"I know that the Magic community here is behind but I didn't know you wouldn't have heard about it since some of the kids were Magical," Steven said shaking his head "Mike do you still have all the reports in your memory drive?"

"Yes I do but I will not bring it up in front of Trent he doesn't need to hear this until he is much older," Mike stated making Amelia jump.

"Amelia we've been over this" Alex sighed.

"The files will take too long for you to read here" Mike stated as a stack six of very thick folders appeared on the table next to my bed. "And I was one of the Magical kids you are about to read about."

* * *

 **Well, this looks like a good stopping point.**

 **I will explain my version of FNAF in the next chapter. I did it this way to not give away any more spoilers for this chapter since you all can see the original plot bunny.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guy's I'm alive. Sorry about how long it's been. To many Plot Bunnies, Wolfs, and Deer to focus on just this story with the little amount of time I am not working.**

* * *

 **Last time**

"Who are you talking about" Amelia asked.

"Oh that's right I never told you about the Freddy incidents" Alex laughed as her face turned bright green.

"Freddy incidents?"

"I now that the Magic community here is behind but I didn't know you wouldn't have heard about it since some of the kids were Magical," Steven said shaking his head "Mike do you still have all the reports in your memory drive?"

"Yes I do but I will not bring it up in front of Trent he doesn't need to hear this until he is much older," Mike stated making Amelia jump.

"Amelia we've been over this" Alex sighed.

"The files will take too long for you to read here" Mike stated as a stack six of very thick folders appeared on the table next to my bed. "And I was one of the Magical kids you are about to read about."

* * *

 **That night**

 **The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office**

 **Amelia's view**

Alex and Steven stayed with Trent for the night and told me to go to my Office so I could 'safely' read about the Freddy incidents. 'Is it that bad' was my thoughts as I picked up the files and started reading...

 **Freddy's dinner**

Date: June 4, xxx1

Magical child Anna age 6 found murdered by error. The Puppet found her after error left and Anna possessed the Puppet.

Date: June 5, xxx1

Location closed. Puppet and others moved.

 **Freddy's Pizza Rea location 1**

Date: June 4, xxx2

The Springtrap suit worked perfectly taking control of the 29-year-old wearer and killed Magical child Beth age 5, Non-magical child John age 4, Non-magical child Jack age 6, Non-magical Bill age 8, and Magical child Ted age 7.

Date: June 5, xxx2

Springtrap suit failer the wear took over control and had to be eliminated. Beth is possessing Chica, John in Bonnie, Jack in Foxy, and Bill in Freddy. No sign of Ted.

Date: June 7, xxx2

The Springtrap suit with the body was sent to the Sister location. Ted has been found in the Golden Freddy suit.

Date: June 10, xxx2

The 14-year-old Night Guard was killed.

Date: June 12, xxx2

A shadow Bonnie was seen must of been the Night Guard.

Date: May 20, xxx3

The 16-year-old night Guard was killed.

Date: May 29, xxx3

A shadow Freddy was seen.

Date: June 30, xxx3

Location closed. Everyone moved to the Sister location.

 **Circus Baby's Rental**

Date: June 6, xxx2

The crew was hired out today and all collected a child each but Baby's was killed in the transfer, child unknown and none of the collected known it.

Date: June 7, xxx2

The collected children were used making Bitybab's. The crew went out again today and everyone but Baby collected children. Today the Springtrap was sent here and placed in the back.

Date: June 8, xxx2

The collected children were used to make Minireena's. One of the Bitybab's is different, must have been a New Magical child, we decided to call it Electrobab since it can mess up the cameras. Springtrap killed one of the 15-year-old Employs last night with Baby's help. New security measures have been put in placed. More children were collected by the crew but again Baby didn't collect.

Date: June 9, xxx2

More Minireena's were made. Another employ that was 16 had been killed last night by a new Animatronic we are calling it Ennard. More children were collected but still Baby didn't collect.

Date: June 10, xxx2

One Minireena, one Bonnet puppet was made, and the Bonnie puppet was possessed. Another new Animatronic that we are calling Yenndo killed a 15-year-old employ.

Date: June 11, xxx2

BB, JJ, and DeeDee were made.

Date: June 12, xxx2

Helpy, Nedd Bear, and Orville Elephant were made.

Date: June 13, xxx2

All the collected died in the transfer and now none of them will collect more.

Date: July 1, xxx2

The enter night crew of 17 teens ages 15-18 and one 10 years old child was killed last night. The security cameras showed that they were killed by a floating weirdly colored Funtime Foxy head that we are calling Lolbit. We will need to close for a few weeks for things to calm down.

Date: June 30, xxx3

All of the Animatronics have been sent to our location and more Animatronics that no one made are running around in the underground tunnels 10 that look like they came out of your nightmares found the vents to the above house that we used to cover the entrance to keep them from escaping this underground location. The 10 would come out each night to scare the family living it the house the family of five was killed before we got the 10 traped back down here.

 **Freddy's Pizza Rea Location 2**

Date: July 31, xxx2

The Toy's have been sent here with no killer programming.

Date: June 30, xxx3

Mangle the Toy Foxy bit into the skull of the 14-year-old security guard in front of everyone so this location is now closed. We are sending the Toy's back to the Sister location.

 **Freddy's Head Management**

Date: June 1, xxx4

There gone Gloden Freddy, Sringtrap, the original crew, Puppet, the four toy's, the four ballon members, the eight Nightmares, the two Jack-o-Nightmares, the five mini's, the two shadows, Mike, the three Funtime's, Baby, Ballora, and the Misfits. A man broke in and freed them all.

The rest of the folders were filled to the brim of images of the crime scenes, police reports, images of the testing done to the kids before their deaths. Forcing myself to go through every report and throwing up many times. Once I finish the final folder I swore I would help them in any way I could. I'll start with removing Dumbledore as Trent's magical guardian.

* * *

 **Three years later**

 **Dark Wizards view**

"Finally I found the ' _saver'_ " I said with a venom-filled voice as I entered the rundown building finding the 7-year-old talking to some weirdly shaped statues while holding a doll of one that looked like it went through Hell and back. Seeing an opening the boy was giving I shot the killing curse at the boy hitting him. "Haha, I did it I avenged you master" I yelled laughing only to freeze and turn back to the body and the statues as a black mist came out of the boy screaming.

"Hehehe well papa looks like I will be joining you in the curse sooner than we thought" the doll spoke as it grew to the size of the boy.

"All well we planed it happening sooner or later Trenttrap" the bigger version spoke then continued as it turned to me as I could feel myself blacking out "at least we get a new plaything".

Waking up in a new room in a chair a new voice filled "hey idiot if you want to live, listen to the old phone recording since you can't use your magic here."

"What?"

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Wait did he just said that the original owners expected the workers to die?"

"That is correct idiot keep listening."

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, the first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

I stared at the weird device that the voice came out of in shock 'what the hell did I get myself into' I thought.

"Hey, idiot the game started" the voice laughed.

* * *

Trenttrap's view

I chucked as Mike got the idiot wizard ready for the game. Hearing the recording finish I turned to the rest of my family "everyone ready?"

They noded from there spots around the room of our new huge home that was set up with the different parts of the older locations. Like the office of the first location, vents like the second location on the first floor and the vents of the Sister location connecting the other 4 floors and basement together for example.

"Well then let the games!" I yelled loud enough for the idiot to hear then I began to sing.

 **BELIEVER - Imagine Dragons**

" **First things first**

 **I'ma say all the words inside my head**

 **I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh**

 **The way that things have been, oh ooh**

 **Second thing**

 **Second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be**

 **I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh**

 **The master of my sea, ooh ooh"**

The Bonnies headed down the paths to the idiots left doorway, while the Chicas headed down the paths to his right. The others took the vents and Mangle took to the ceiling.

" **I was broken from a young age**

 **Taking my sulking to the masses**

 **Write down my poems for the few**

 **That looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me**

 **Singing from heartache from the pain**

 **Take up my message from the veins**

 **Speaking my lesson from the brain**

 **Seeing the beauty through the**

 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **(Pain, pain)**

 **You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer**

 **(Pain)**

 **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

 **My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

 **(Pain)**

 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer"**

The Idiot slammed the door closed to the doors and vents dropping his power to 50% and hide under the desk as my family slammed into the doors.

" **Third things third**

 **Send a prayer to the ones up above**

 **All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh**

 **Your spirit up above, oh ooh**

 **I was choking in the crowd**

 **Living my brain up in the cloud**

 **Falling like ashes to the ground**

 **Hoping my feelings, they would drown**

 **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**

 **Inhibited, limited**

 **'Til it broke up and it rained down**

 **It rained down, like**

 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **(Pain, pain)**

 **You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer**

 **(Pain)**

 **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

 **My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

 **(Pain)**

 **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer"**

The Idiot stayed under the desk shaking not realizing that his power dropped to 1%. As I joined my family at the doors the power hit 0% and we all entered the office. I was the first to him with a smile on my face.

" **Last things last**

 **By the grace of the fire and the flames**

 **You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh**

 **The blood in my veins, oh ooh**

 **But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing**

 **Inhibited, limited**

 **'Til it broke up and it rained down**

 **It rained down, like"**

As flashes of what my old _Family_ did to me filled my mind caused me to snap and my magic slammed him into the wall then through him to my true Family that surrounded him.

" **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer**

 **(Pain, pain)"**

The Foxes bit into his limbs causing the wounds to bleed then let go to let the others get a turn.

" **You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer**

 **(Pain)"**

The Bears, the Chickens, and the Bonnies, except father, broke his bones.

" **I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain**

 **My life, my love, my drive, it came from**

 **(Pain)"**

The Human-like members attacked stabbing into his organs except for his heart. The idiot was barely hanging on at this point as his screams were fading.

" **You made me a, you made me a believer, believer"**

As I finish the final line Father grabbed the idiots head and ripped it off, ending our game and allowing wizarding magic back into our home.

The office was then filled with the sound of two "pops".

* * *

 **Is it bad that I found myself really enjoying the way the idiot died while trying to keep it Rate T? So, who should the idiot be I can see it being any one of them so I am not sure who it should be?**

 **Also, I apparently need a Beta Reader. How do I get one?**


End file.
